The Dark Plot Twist Hermione
by Weronika Malfoy
Summary: The Hogwarts express was on its way back to kingscross after a very eventful year... But the events actually start in the summer a teenager becomes a lady. People change sides and Hermione finds her life was a lie until now. What does the dark side possibly have to offer? Plans are uncovered and truth spills as does blood. the dark side do win and hermione ends up with draco.


Chapter 1- The beginning of betrayal

The Hogwarts express was on its way back to kingscross after a very eventful year. The end of term had come quickly to Hermione; this was no surprise as her mind stayed focused on what had happened in the ministry that year.

So Voldemort was back and everybody knew it ….. But unfortunately Potter _I mean harry, since when did she start calling him Potter he was her best friend for goodness sake_. **HARRY** couldn't stop boasting at how right he was, whilst everyone else ate out his hand like puppies, _not literally._

What had happened to the sweet harry she made friends with in first year? Did living with Sirius really affect him this baddly?

"That's it I've had enough! ",she announced loudly "I will not stand your arrogance a minute longer you are an arse Harry Potter"  
She then stormed out of the compartment intending to never regret the choice she was going to make, leaving a stunned crowd behind. She did not look back or think twice as she stepped into an empty carriage, that wasn't as empty as she thought…..

 **Harry's POV**

What the hell just happened? How dare she embarrass him in front of everyone?Did she know what this could do to his reputation the filthy bookworm. Well she would come around sooner or later, after all he had to have someone do his homework for him. They were all going to headquarters anyway he would talk to her then. She wasn't important at this moment. "Someone started early!" he joked, making everybody smile and forget about the event that just happened.

But if Harry Potter knew what was to be in the future he would kick himself for dismissing Hermione so easily…

 **End of Harry's POV**

Hermione stormed into the seemingly empty carriage and locked the door only realising she wasn't the only one in there when she sat down.  
"What are you doing in here?" she hissed jumping up from her seat.  
"I could ask you the same thing Mudblood." Malfoy sneered, his dark grey eyes glittering, contrasting perfectly against his pale delicate skin. "W…" Hermione started as Malfoy's hand muted what she was about to say.

"Shut up" Malfoy whispered as he heard his friends walking past.  
"Make me." She shouted almost teasingly and so he kissed her. He tasted like mint and honey at the same time it was delicious. When he heard his friends leave he broke apart. Shocked at what he did.

He had kissed a mudblood. Sure Granger was a hot mudblood with a little bit of a glow up she could be beautiful. But this was wrong father would be furious if he found out. Draco had secretly had a crush on Hermione ever since third year. When she stood up to him all he could think about was how hot she was.

"Ummmm…" Hermione said interrupting his thoughts.  
What was he going to do?

 **Authors note:  
This is set on the train ride back home in fifth year. In my version Sirius did not die and harry was raised by Sirius and Remus. Also harry has no inheritance to become Lord Black in the near future as Sirius was blasted of the tree.**

At kings cross station:

Hermione made her way across the platform really not wanting to deal with Harry and the Weasleys this summer. There was also the incident involving Malfoy. He had fled from the carriage as soon as she spoke up after he kissed her, what a coward.

Somewhere else on the platform:

"I'm sorry father I have failed you …. ", Draco repeated after telling his father what happened. He had no other choice his father would have found out anyway and the consequences would be much more severe.  
Then Draco's father said the unexpected. " I was hoping this would happen" , he said as he put a delusion charm on himself and his son. "We must go fetch her now, this will work to our advantage", seeing his son's worried face he also added" Don't you worry Draco she will not be harmed all you have to do is stun her and apparate to the manor".  
Knowing that refusing his father would bring dire punishments Draco went along with his father's plan. Wondering what on earth his father had come up with.

 **Hermione's point of view  
** All she remembered was walking along the platform and feeling a cold trickle down her back and then darkness….

 **Draco will end up with Hermione and the dark side will win also you would think that luciuc Malfoy would not approve of Draco and Hermiones relationship but he knows something they don't.**

 **Thank you very much for reading this i want to listen to a few reviews before i post the next chapter 3 i actually quite like Hermione turning dark stories myself that's why i decided to write this. Also my old story " Lord pPotter Black Peverell and many more..." i will continue with it. if anyone has any good ideas on what could happen in this story then write it in the comments- Ronna is out.**


End file.
